Kitchen War
by RayHollows
Summary: All Roy wanted to do was bake some cakes for their anniversary. Ike and Marth however, had other plans. ((T for suggestive mentionings; practically entirely fluff, written for a friend))


He never claimed to be the cleanest baker ever, never bragged that not a spot was left on the counters while he worked or that his apron always stayed stain free- because to claim such a thing would be a lie and that was just something Roy never did.

Splotches of cake batter dotted the counter; there was flour all over his apron and smeared into his vibrant red orange hair. There was icing on his fingers and some on his face; used bowls and utensils littered all available empty space. Yup, any one who tried to say Roy was a clean baker obviously had never seen him at work before- at least it was made clean again once he was done.

He wasn't even entirely aware of the mess, he was too consumed with making sure the decorations for the cake he had made were _perfect_. His tongue stuck out slightly from between his lips; his eyes were narrowed in concentration while his slim fingers loosely held on to a bag full of icing. This cake was for one of his lovers, the other was in the oven at the moment baking; the next day was a rather special occasion and he wanted to be sure he had them _just right_ so as to show how much everything about tomorrow meant to him.

He was so captivated by the task at hand he didn't register the sound of someone pushing through the swinging doors leading into the kitchen. Moments later however he was startled out of his trance as two familiar arms wound around his waist to pull him against a slim chest. A small squeak of surprise left the smaller of the two, the surprise causing him to jump a bit resulting in the icing tub being squeezed and icing spurting out to create quite a mess.

A frown replaced his expression of concentration. Thankfully the icing had missed most of the cake and instead hit the counter; he could easily cover up the accident with some crafty styling of the rest of the decorations…. But still! He had told them both when he started baking that no one was allowed in the kitchen with him- if the cake had been ruined it wouldn't have been the gingers fault!

"Marth-" He sighed exasperatedly… Before reluctantly smiling as said blue haired prince nuzzled him lightly. "You know the rules about when I'm in the kitchen!" He tried to sound stern and scolding, the affection in his tone rather ruined that however.

"'Never bother Roy while he's baking', I know I know~" Lips touched his left temple while the arms around his waist drew him closer and hugged him properly. "We're so bored though~ Why can't you take a break and join us in wasting time together hmm?"

As tempting as it sounded to just laze around with his two loves, Roy had a task to complete and he was determined nothing would sway him from doing it perfectly. "Because if I don't get it done now then I'll just keep distracted until it's too late and my gifts will be ruined!" The reluctant smile turned in to a pout just at the mere thought of his gifts not being completed. That was not allowed to happen.

"Just an hour or two Roy~ Please~?" Oh, was that the sounds of a smirk in his voice? "Let us clean you up~" A tongue ran along his cheek, licking off the icing that had been accidentally rubbed across freckled skin. "Help you relax before allowing you to leave our arms so you might soldier on through this mess to complete your gifts~"

Knowing that if he didn't stop his more… _Devious_, lover, now before he did anything more than simply lick him, Roy (reluctantly) reached out to remove Marth's arms from his waist so he could remove himself from the embrace. "Marth, I'm trying to bake; if you're that needy why don't you and Ike go play?" That nearly caused a pout to form on his lips, he hated not being a part of the fun, but if it got them out of his hair for awhile…

Oh.

Oh _that_ just wasn't fair. Each one of them had a look; a look that made the other two either melt or stop whatever the hell they were doing and _listen._ Ike's was the latter with his angry glare- it didn't appear too often so you knew that when it was used he was furious. Roy's was a mix of the two; the expression he wore when he cried both made his lovers melt and stop what they were doing so they could listen to whatever made him cry.

Marth's was his pout; it could be either a sexy smoldering look… Or in this case a sad, manipulative coy look of 'compare me to a kicked puppy and see how well you can deny me then.'

And he was using it against Roy. Jackass.

"But it's no fun without you~" Said prince cooed as he strode forward with the intent to wrap his arms around Roy once more. "It'd be so _boring_ without you there to tease and pleasure~"

Okay he was treading on thin ice now; he had always had trouble denying his loves anything, especially something like this- he couldn't let Marth get his hands on him again, he'd be doomed then.

"I'm sure you could find a way to make it more entertaining-" Scrambling for idea's Roy let his hand wander over the counter, mentally grinning as the icing tube was felt under his fingertips. "Liiiiike, getting him to lick the icing off your face."

There was a flash of confusion in Marth's eyes, before it turned to realization as Roy brought forth the icing tube and squeezed it- creamy baby blue icing spurted from the tip and flew in to the blue haired males face. Roy grinned, confident that this would be what would make Marth leave him to his decorating; surely he would want to leave now to clean his face? 

"…." A sigh was his first reaction followed by a small understanding smile. "I suppose I should have listened to the 'no one is allowed in the kitchen' rule?"

Roy nodded and tried once more to look stern, he even crossed his arms over his chest- the effect was ruined by the icing tube still in his hand, but at least he tried. "Yes. I'm trying to work Marth, you'll just have to contain yourself until I'm done."

It was Marth's turn to sigh, the pout was still there but at least it wasn't in full manipulative force. "Alright alright, I'll leave you to your work Roy…..~" The pout turned into a smirk; Marth moved to draw Roy close by wrapping his arm around him. Their cheeks were nuzzled together, blue icing smeared over Roy's face as a result of the action. With a low chuckle Marth let go of his ginger and slunk from the kitchen- leaving Roy frowning and complaining about messy faces while he worked on fixing his mistakes with the cakes décor.

Things went relatively well from there, Ike's cake was finished and set to the side so it would be out of the way; Marth's was ready to come out of the oven _and_ Roy had managed to clean up the kitchen quite a bit.

Of course, that just had to be when things went wrong.

Once more the swinging doors were heard opening, causing yet another frown to cross Roy's face. What was it this time? Why couldn't it wait until he was done with the decorating!?

With a sigh the ginger set the cake he had just removed from the oven down upon the top of the stove. The oven door was shut, the oven mitts removed, scowl fixed firmly on his face- he was now ready to face whoever had walked in to _his_ kitchen. He wasn't surprised to discover it was Ike; Marth had been in to bother him earlier so he figured it wasn't too long before his other love came to pester him.

What _did_ surprise him, was his appearance. Shirtless with his hair out of the usual headband, blue strands messed and obviously tousled as though fingers had been recently run through his hair. Huh, and Marth said it was boring without him.

"Ike, what are you doing here?" His voice was grumpy sounding, he just wanted to get the cakes done for tomorrow; why did he need to get interrupted?

"Hungry." Was the simple response, accentuated by Ike opening the fridge so he might rummage about its insides.

Roy frowned and moved over towards the fridge so he could gently grab Ike's wrist to pull at him. "We ate not too long ago, I'm sure you can wait until I'm done the cakes."

Ike glanced over to him, smiling in a way that had Roy instantly on edge- what was he planning?

"But I don't _want_ to wait. Especially since I know you have spare bits of cake from when you trim it to make it even~ I just have to find it." The fridge was abandoned then in favor of searching the rest of the kitchen for the excess cake pieces that Roy indeed still had- he hated uneven cakes, usually he would let his loves snack on those extra parts…

But this time he hadn't wanted to be bothered so they weren't allowed any- yet here he was, being bothered again…

"You can have it once I'm done decorating the final cake, get out of the kitchen now please." Maybe if he asked nicely Ike would leave just like that? He doubted it, but it was worth a shot regardless.

"Mmm no." The smile was a grin now, Ike's eyes wandered towards the microwave and the grin turned smirk when Roy immediately scowled and scurried over to stand in front of it- damn him for knowing that's where things were kept when Roy wanted them out of the way when he was cooking!

"Ike I'm serious! Let me finish what I'm doing and then you can have the cake pieces, alright?" Roy knew he didn't look very intimidating, all covered in flour and icing, short with his messy hair and cartoon dragon themed apron; he could hope that at least this _one_ time he could manage to scare someone in to listening to him.

"But I'm here _now_."

His scowl deepened as Ike moved closer, in return he stepped forward and put his hands flat against the others chest and pushed against him; he would physically 'kick' Ike out of the kitchen if the blue haired man didn't start listening! He would try to kick him out at least.

"_No_, you're getting out of the kitchen _right now_." He grunted as he pushed against Ike, failing to move him but succeeding in causing a smile to appear on Ike's face. "Gods damnit Ike why are you so _big_?"

It wasn't fair in Roy's eyes, he was the smallest _and_ the shortest out of the three of them; why couldn't he be taller, or them shorter? Ike at least could stand to lose some muscle (Not that Roy _or_ Marth really wanted that to happen), maybe then Roy wouldn't feel so weak when trying to push him around at times such as these.

"If I'm leaving the kitchen… You're coming with me."

That was the only warning Roy was given before hands gripped his wrists and tugged him closer. The sudden action had him stumbling forwards to crash against Ike's chest; not even moments later he felt arms around him before he was being lifted in to the air.

The next thing he knew, he was moving across the kitchen atop one of Ike's shoulders; one of his loves arms securely around his waist while he carried him.

"Ike…."

"Yes?~"

"Put me down. _Now."_

"Mmmm no, we miss you and deserve your time more than those cakes do."

Roy let out a small whine and struggled vainly to get out of the grip keeping him held securely in place- he was _almost_ done, why were they so damn impatient!? "But-"

"But nothing, the cakes will still be there in a little bit."

Knowing it was hopeless, but still wanting to fight regardless; Roy glanced around the area before leaning forward as much as possible. As they passed the counter he was able to snatch a wooden mixing spoon from the top of it- a spoon he promptly used to smack Ike with (Gently of course, he wasn't about to hurt one of his lovies).

"I'm not going to give up, you realize this yes?"

Ike merely gave an exasperated sigh and jostled Roy so he could hold him more securely. "I know. By the way, are you _sure_ you weren't at all eager to get out of the kitchen? You seem pretty intent on spanking me~"

Roy's face erupted in a blush as he realized that's he had been doing with the spoon. He hadn't meant it in a sexual way, but leave it to his lovers to take the suggestive side of things. "I-It's not in a sexual way! You, I- damnit Ike _put me down!"_

Roy flailed, squirming about and shaking his limbs to try and get free to no avail. He ignored the amused chuckles of his love and hit him more with the spoon, determined to try and find a way to be let back in to the kitchen somehow.

Unfortunately for Ike during Roy's flailing, one of his knees rather painfully connected with his chest/stomach; causing him to stumble _just _enough for Roy to make his move.

Taking the precious seconds gifted to him, Roy squirmed more and planted his hands on Ike's back so he might push himself off of him. Using that momentum, Roy managed to slide out of the embrace of the arm holding him in place; he managed to do a somersault on the way to the ground so he managed to land on his behind.

Wasting no time Roy scrambled to his feet and darted towards the kitchen; once safely inside he secured the lock on the swinging doors (Really he should have had it locked all along, he had trusted he'd be left alone however) and prayed that his loves weren't so determined they'd crawl after him from underneath the doors.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Well as it turned out, Ike and Marth _finally_ got the message and decided to leave their ginger alone. Roy finished the remaining cake at his leisure, enjoying the quiet and being able to take his time.

By the time he was done he was much more relaxed, humming softly as he cleaned his mess; wiped off the counters and loaded the dishwasher. Yes, he had forgiven his loves for pestering him, he would go and give them the attention they were so needily calling for- but only after he showered. He was rather messy and didn't want to spread it around to the other two.

Assuming that they would be elsewhere in the house, Roy immediately went to their shared bedroom and started stripping, throwing his dirty clothes to the hamper (It was needing to be done, their clothes were piling up…) before he became startled upon realizing that he wasn't alone in the room…

A soft smile appeared on Roy's face as he tip toed closer to the bed and gazed upon the sleeping forms of Marth and Ike- From the way they were arranged Roy assumed they _had_ tried to have some fun, but got bored and fell asleep… Poor dears, he'd make it up to them tomorrow~

His shower was over in no time, leading to him donning a simple (Baggy) t-shirt and some boxers before he crawled onto the bed so he could snuggle with his loves. The blue haired males barely stirred when he wormed his way between them, rousing long enough to plant a kiss each on his cheeks before wrapping arms around their ginger to sandwich him in the middle of the three.

Content now, and proud that he had managed to get his work done; Roy closed his eyes and settled in for the night, drifting off into dreams of his lovers and the things they could do with the cakes he had baked for them…~

**I know. I really **_**really **_**should update 'Stuck with you' and 'Big brother Russia'- I'm sorry. My Tumblr blogs as well as my online college course have been taking up all my time DX I can **_**try**_** to get updates out soon, but if I don't I apologize ;3;**

**So I've finally gotten some Marth/Roy out! Kinda. XD My SSB OT3 at work~ I've missed writing SSB actually, I adore these three characters and so I'm glad I was finally to write something for them :3 This is for my friend Fred, he's a huge Roy fan and so I was like 'Hey, I'll write you something!' And I did :DD**

**(*Secretly hoping to maybe get fanart of DLCRoy/Sheik in return*) Anyway, so here it is, SSB doesn't belong to me, neither does Fire Emblem. Thanks for reading, and I'd love it if you reviewed! :333**


End file.
